True Love Is A Powerful Thing
by xXFieryPassionXx
Summary: Sometimes relationships can be hard and sometimes they can hurt you in the process - but if your love can withstand it all, you come out fighting together stronger than before.


**A/N: I don't know where this came from. I've been really emotional all week and I think it leaked into my writing. At first I thought against posting this but I noticed that it was 9 pages long and it would really be a waste to let it sit in my word document alone when I clearly felt the need to write this down for you guys. So yea...**

* * *

Korra rubbed at her temples. She had spent the last 6 hours in numerous meetings and she was exhausted to say the least. Usually she would doze off and input here and there but their topic of discussion had been the utmost important to her.

She barely made it down the steps of City Hall before she heard her name being called. Korra turned towards the voice belonging to her former airbending master.

"Hi, Tenzin is there something you needed?"

"I won't keep you long I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. You came alive in there." She felt light bubble in her chest and she smiled.

"Yea well, it's something i've been wanting to change ever since Mako and Bolin came into my life. They've been through a lot on the streets and I know there are more out there with the same background."

"I completely understand."

"Do you think it'll work?" she asked. Watching the sunset from the steps. The orange and pink hues of the sky lively swirls. How they washed away the city, buildings and all with a soft golden glow.

She could feel the air move with grace beside her. Tenzin has always had that presence about him, "I think with time that people like Mako and Bolin will come to see it true."

"Right." She really hoped it worked.  
A center was to be built here in the middle of the city. Safety and food would be provided to those who came without a home, along with job availability for those over the age of 15. She of course would stop in as much as she could to help in anyway. She had already told Bolin and Asami of this idea a few weeks earlier.

Bolin had been the most affected by her idea, giving her the biggest hug he could muster before he broke away with a watery grin. Bolin's expression had been her motivation to fight hard for this.

"I must be going but Pema had told me this morning that it's your fourth anniversary as of today."

A blush crept up her cheeks, "Yes, actually it is."

"I'm happy for you. I'm glad you have someone like that for yourself, Korra. Whether you believe it or not you deserve this." She closed the distance between the two, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Thank you for everything Tenzin. For supporting me in there and just… being like a father to me.", she whispered.

"Anything for you, Korra." he whispered back holding her just as close, she could feel lips touch the top of her head before he pulled away.

"Now run along we wouldn't want to keep that man of yours waiting?"

Korra laughed as she made her way down the rest of the steps,turning to say goodnight before breaking into a run. The wind whipping her short hair around as she bolted across the streets. She couldn't wait to tell Mako the news and for tonight in general.

From a citizen's viewpoint they would of seen a carefree figure running, streaks of blue and love clearly written on her face. She was at peace and as long as their Avatar was that way, they were safe.

* * *

The once elegantly set table that resided in their small kitchen was flipped on its side. Broken plates were scattered across the floor leading into the living area. Pemas noodle recipe sat untouched on the stove, cold within the hours fallen. The only picture of the couple lay on the floor by the door, its inner glass shattered into millions of tiny crystalline pebbles, much like her heart. A phone that had been failed to be put back properly hung limply from where it was connected to the wall. The beep of an ended call the only thing that resonated sound throughout the room.

Korra sat in the midst of it all, fire lilies in hand as she fingered the petals in a daze. She stared at the soft yet vibrant red flowers, stunned by tonight's outcome.

* * *

" _Go ahead! Leave! that's what you always do anyway!", she screamed her voice hoarse from the amount of yelling that had escalated so quickly._

" _Then I guess it's a good thing i'm leaving for good!"_

* * *

Red.

* * *

" _Aaaaand…. done!" She exclaimed, hands on her hips as she took in her handiwork. Tonight was going to be perfect. She had her dress laid out on the bed. A wine colored maxi dress. It was Mako's favorite color. The table had been set. The flowers she had spent over 50 yuans for were placed in the center of the table. She had used up most of her savings for those. Once Mako had told her they were his favorite because it reminded him of his mom. His father would always buy them for her for her birthday which was in the middle of their blooming period._

 _Every year they would always try to find them but failed everytime. No one seemed to have them around Republic City except today when she had happen to come across a street vendor who had personally travelled here from the Fire Nation himself._

 _She thanked the man endlessly even hugging him before continuing her sprint home. His face had been redder than the flower itself._

" _Now all I have to do is wait till Mako gets out." she muttered to herself eyeing the clock on the opposite wall. 5:30. He should be here any minute. She could feel the excitement bubbling in her chest. Spirits she loved him. Four years of wonderful memories and she couldn't wait to create more. Tonight would be all about them, stress free for once._

 _These last few weeks had really put a strain between the two of the them. Mako worked night and day more and more often coming home exhausted and bitter. Closed off. They haven't been intimate in three weeks now. It didn't help that she was hardly home either. "Tonight though..., tonight will be different."_

The door to their apartment slammed open but she didn't bother to look up. Not all that aware of what was happening.

 _"_ _ **Kor, ow what the…"**_ Bolin jumped, a piece of glass protruding from the bottom of his boot. The scene was unlike anything he's seen. The table was flipped over and there was glass everywhere.

 _"_ _ **Korra! Korra! Where are you?"**_ alarmed by the mess, frantically searching for his best friend. When Korra had called him moments ago he knew something had been off immediately. Korra has never called him with a simple plea to come over and help. Her voice had been so small, so unlike her.

 _"_ _ **Korra please answer m…"**_

She knew by the choked off sentence and the sudden stop in footsteps he had found her.

The floorboards shook as his boot clad feet ran over to her, his hands grasping her shoulders while he brought his face down to see her face.

 _"_ _ **Korra... I … what happened here? Where's Mako?"**_

Her head shook as she clenched her eyes close. Tight. His name brought back memories.

* * *

 _The slamming of the door was what woke her. 2:20 am._

 _Her eyes burned from the bright lights, blinking away the sleep from her eyes._

" _You're late."_

" _I know I'm sorry I got caught up in filing paperwork. The triple Threat Triads had killed a local citizen. It was a mess."_

 _His hair was completely out of place, the usual spike was ruffled, like wisps of black smoke._

" _You're late." she spat rising from her position on the couch._

" _You said that already." His eyes never gracing her way as he took off his uniform. The metal clanging to the ground, only fueling her anger more._

" _You promised me you would be home early tonight."_

" _Like I said I got caught up with work. Why are you being like this." He still wouldn't look at her choosing to carefully arrange his shoes next to hers._

" _FORGET THE DAMN SHOES AND LOOK AT ME!" She was behind him now pulling at his arm._

" _Ow what the hell Korra, what is your problem!?" He ripped his arm from her grasp finally, finally turning around to see her._

" _Why are you dressed like that?" She could feel her emotions threatening to keel over. 'He forgot. He actually forgot what today is. Was.'_

" _Oh I don't know Mako why don't you tell me why I am dressed in a nice dress, why the table is set so nicely. Tell me Mako why, WHY DO YOU THINK THAT IS?"_

" _You know what I'm not dealing with this right now. It's too late for this shit." he scoffed pushing away from her to grab his boots._

 _She broke and everything within her vicinity came tumbling down with her._

* * *

 _"_ _ **Korra… where's Mako?"**_

The thin green stems burned from the igniting sparks from her hands. Burning until there was nothing left but amber gold and blazing red embers. Just like his eyes and the scarf he wore around his neck everyday. Tears blurred her vision as she struggled to maintain control of herself.

The gentle touch of his rough padded thumb against her cheek and the softness in his voice caused the dam to break. Her cries like a wild inferno only burning brighter and bigger. No one to stop the wildfire from spreading. The only person capable of putting out her flame was the cause of it all and he was gone.

* * *

He wiped the sweat from his brow. The heat was almost unbearable here in the police station. Being a firebender only made it worse, the fire within him warmed him to the core, it was in his veins. His eyes threatened to roll back in his head. He was so tired. The only way he was functioning enough to look over the paperwork in his hands was the coffee they gave out. He's already had 3 cups now.

He got no sleep last night. For the first time ever he found himself back on the streets roaming around to find a place to sleep with no such luck. He sighed as he raked his hands through his hair. Again. That was the worst fight he's ever had with Korra and he didn't even know what it was about. The way she was dressed and the way the apartment had been set up confused him to no end.

He knew he was at fault for being late that he knew of but as for the rest of it. No clue where it came from. He had been so close to finishing his parents case. So close. Having only to find his parents murderer had been killed in a turf war between the Triple Threats and the Agni Kai's almost 6 years ago. That same year he and Bolin became the Fire Ferrets. So to say he was angry by the outcome, after many restless nights and avoiding his girlfriend, was an understatement. Unfortunately it ended up damaging the relationship he cherished with Korra. He didn't even know if they were together anymore with the way they left things last night.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was suppose to bring in the man who killed his parents. The betrothal necklace he worked so hard on during his breaks was finally finished. He was going to propose to her on their anniversary next week.

A loud bang and feet scuffling against the metal floors just outside his office door woke him from his thoughts.

 _"_ _ **Where is he!?" Where is that idiot?!" "Get off of me!"**_

 _"_ _ **MAAAKKKOOO! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE COME OUT YOU ASSHOLE!"**_

Alarmed by the yells he bolted to his door wrenching it open, The voice all too familiar.

Bolin was being held down by multiple officers. Papers littered the floor, some still swaying as gravity pulled them down to rest amongst the others.

"Bo? Bo what the hell are you doing here? Hey get off of him I got this." stepping towards the fallen group. His fellow coworkers looked at one another apprehensively before releasing the earthbender. He watched as his brother rose from the ground.

"Bo care to explain what the hell you are doing here?"

His brothers emerald eyes that were always filled with laughter were dark. Like the cause of an earthquake, the devastation that arises from the disturbance. This wasn't the lovable brother he grew up with.

 _"_ _ **Oh hey Mako there you are. How are you?"**_ The grin on his face didn't reach his eyes.

Mako's eyebrows scrunched together in feeling in his stomach he often got when there was danger close by suddenly there. "I'm fine?"

 _"_ _ **That's good. Very good."**_ He should have expected the punch but he was too caught off guard and the lack of care for himself made him slow.

He fell back into the wall behind him his head smacking harshly against it. Another punch catching his jaw before the onslaught of hits stopped and he was being dragged into his office and thrown into his chair.

 _"_ _ **Now listen to me. I don't know what your problem has been lately but you've done screwed everything up. Korra told me everything Mako. EVERYTHING. How your never home and when you are you ignore her. She's felt lost without you for the past three weeks now. She's even admitted crying herself to sleep and despite you being the cause of her sorrows she still slept with your sweatshirt every night because it made her feel safe and loved. Funny how a piece of clothing can give her more love than the actual person it belongs to."**_ Bolin spat his fists clenched and his face red with anger.

 _"_ _ **And get this it's about 3 in the morning and I'm sleeping with the woman of my dreams in my arms. Nothing could be wrong right? but then I get this call. Korra's on the other line and she's asks me to come over before hanging up. Nothing else. So I go over there thinking my best friend needs a little help because the girl on the phone didn't sound like the Korra I knew. The Korra on the phone sounded like she had lost the whole world right from under her feet."**_

 _"_ _ **The entire apartment was trashed. There was glass everywhere and there Korra was right in the middle of it all the ends of her dress that she had gotten from Asami, the night before might I add for last night's occasion, ripped to shreds. She broke down right in front of me and the flowers she was holding MOM'S flowers."**_

Startled Amber eyes shot up to look at his brother. "Mom's flowers?"

 _"_ _ **Oh yeah she spent over 50 yuans for those and instead of sitting in a vase they went up in flames. She still has tiny burn marks on her hands from it that she refuses to heal."**_

Silence hung over the brothers so thick a knife wouldn't be able to penetrate it.

Mako watched as Bolin took the seat opposite of him, his hand coming to rub at his face before he looked at him again.

 _"_ _ **Do you even know what today's date is?"**_

"It's Tuesday the 12th I.. what does this have to do with the fight between me and Korra?"

 _"_ _ **Because you idiot it's not the fucking 12th it's the 17th. You and Korra's anniversary was yesterday. Congratulations Bro you've managed to ruin your relationship and your sense of time over what? Work? I'm so happy for you. I'm sure mom and dad are so proud of you."**_

Bolin clapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mako fumbled around with the papers on his desk ignoring his brothers yells of 'what are you doing', cup holders and discarded cases falling off in his frantic search for his calendar. The thick pad stared up at him in bright red numbers Friday, July 17th. He really had missed their anniversary. He laid back in his chair the ache in his jaw nothing compared to the shock overwhelming him.

"FUCK!" he yelled tugging at his hair as he hunched made their way down his face. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to fall behind. He was so focused on the past that he forgot to look at reality, his future.

He sniffed as he raked his hands against his eyes brushing away the fresh tears.

"Bo tell me how to fix this. I-I c-can't lose her. She's my everything I j-just Bo help me fix this."

 _"_ _ **I can't help you this time."**_ Mako's sobs echoed around the room.

Boln sighed although no matter how angry he was at his brother right now they were still family. Seeing Mako like this made him uncomfortable. This wasn't the strong, always on top of things Mako he grew up with. The man before him was just as lost as Korra. Getting up from his seat he pulled the crying figure into his arms, his brothers tears immediately soaking his shoulder. Mako's repeated 'I'm sorry" almost broke him.

 _"_ _ **I can't promise you everything is going to be okay but I'm going to help you fix this. There has never been two people more perfect for one another than you and Korra and I'd hate to see a beautiful relationship end like this."**_

* * *

"No." she whispered harshly from where she sat on the bench by her window. The greenery was beautiful from here.

"Korra please give this a chance. I think you'll be surprised by…"

"I. Said. No."

Asami sighed as left the room.

 _"_ _ **Did she say yes?"**_ Bolin questioned worry evident on his face.

"No unfortunately she didn't" Closing the bedroom door behind her.

 _"_ _ **Maybe I should go talk to her."**_ He attempted to move past her but she stopped him. I know you're trying to fix this but maybe we should wait a little longer. Mako really hurt her."

 _"_ _ **I know I know it's just"**_ , he huffed in frustration. _"_ _ **I just hate seeing them like this."**_

"We all do."

* * *

*** A Month Later ***

"I'm ready. To talk I mean. With Mako."

They were sitting at the dinner table. She had been staying at Asami's mansion for over a month now. With no one to bother her she had all the time in the world to mull over her relationship with Mako and she had come up with her decision late last night. She was willing to look past everything and get back together with him. They've been through too much together for it to be thrown away like that.

In order for that to happen things needed to change. It was up to Mako whether they could fix this out or not. She was willing to work for it if he was.

She watched as Asami set down her silverware,"That's great but are you absolutely sure because I don't want you to feel pressured into doing so. It's okay if you're still not ready."

 _"_ _ **Yea I totally agree with Asami. If you're not ready then.."**_

She waved her hand effectively cutting off Bolin's response and smiled, "I'm ready."

It was the first time they had seen Korra's smile reach her eyes the way it did and they knew as they looked at each other that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

They had met in the garden behind Asami's. It was the place she had felt most at peace within herself and her thoughts. He was walking right beside her. His appearance no different from what it's always been. No one but her and maybe Bolin would notice the slight drag in his demeanor. The fire behind his amber eyes had dimmed to a weak flame. It was an awkward and uncomfortable walk to the gazebo that was built in the center of the garden surrounded by thousands of pink and red roses. Walking up the few steps she took a seat on the bench before her, patting the seat beside her for Mako to sit.

"You um you look great."

"You too."

Mako hummed in appreciation. His nerves getting the best of him. He didn't want to screw this up.

"So uh.. How are you?"

"I've been better."

"The feeling's mutual."

They were quiet again unsure of where to start so they sat there intaking the flowers before them and inhaling the scent of roses only a garden like Aami's could carry.

"I always came here to think. I feel safe here and the nature is refreshing once you let yourself go." She sucked in a breath before continuing on.

"For the longest time I wish that I had never met you. Then there would have been no need to impress you. No need to want you. No need for loving you. No need for crying over you. No need for heartbreaks. No need for pain or tears. No need for forgotten promises. No need for rejection. No need for crying myself to sleep. No need for acting like you care. No need for you to make me feel like absolutely nothing those past few weeks."

She turned to look at Mako, his eyes reflecting with unshed tears.

"Korra I.."

"Shhh, I'm not done.", she placed a finger to his lips.

"These last few weeks I really thought over every part of our relationship and I realized that we are meant for each other just like I said all those years ago. You've made me the happiest girl alive these past few years. You are my best friend, my hero, and the love of my life and I am willing to do anything there is possible to fix this relationship but you have to want this too Mako." She was crying now. "I-I can't do this all by myself." She dropped her finger from his mouth as she wrapped her arms around herself. Sniffling and wiping away the endless tears cascading down her cheeks.

Warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, pulling her legs onto his lap as she rested her head against his chest. She felt at home.

"I am so sorry Korra for what I did to you. I know this is no excuse but I had been working on my parents case at the time. That's why I wasn't coming home till late. I was so wrapped up in my past that I didn't see what was right in front of me."

"Why didn't you just tell me."

"I don't know Korra. I don't know. Beifong doesn't even know about it. I guess I was trying to bring justice for what that firebender did to my parents but it only hurt me, us in the process. I let my work get the best of me and I let it ruin our relationship."

His hands were soft as he thumbed away the hair from her face, pulling her up to look at him. "I want to fix this. You are the love of my life Korra and I won't ever forgive myself for that night but I will say this. I will make sure to come home to you every night. To hug you, to kiss you, to laugh with you and everything that comes with having you in my life."

"That's all I've ever needed." she whispered, a watery smile lighting up her features, before closing the gap between the two.

His lips were as soft as she remembered. The soft graze of his lips as they swept across hers set her insides on fire. The earth beneath her feet melting away into the abyss. She felt like she was floating the heat of his signature against her lips marking her as his and filling the cold that had encompassed her that night with warmth, like sweet honey. She was home as was he.

The couple broke apart. Resting their foreheads against one another as they closed their eyes. This month had been hard on the two of them and now that they were together they didn't want to let go.

"I'll always love you Korra." She grasped his hand and brought it close to her heart.

"And I'll always love you."


End file.
